


Don't Leave Me

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, honestly i can totally imagine this happening, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: Yixing walks in on Baekhyun reading fanfiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest I’ll ever get to writing mpreg.
> 
> My inspiration for this came from this post: http://what-if-yixing.tumblr.com/post/150594987657/yixing-hey-why-are-you-mad-at-me-baekhyun
> 
> I don’t even know what this is. Read at your own risk.

Yixing walked in on Baekhyun sobbing into his comforter while clutching his phone and a stuffed bunny to his chest.

His heart dropped.

“Baekhyun are you okay?” Yixing asked, worriedly.

“Nooooo.” Baekhyun wailed.

Yixing quickly made his way over to the bed and dropped down beside the younger boy to pull him into a hug. Baekhyun jerked away from his touch.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t touch me you selfish asshole!” Baekhyun spat.

Yixing wracked his brain to see if he’d done anything in the recent past to make Baekhyun mad. He came up with nothing.

“Why are you mad at me?”

Baekhyun just ignored him and continued sobbing.

Yixing reached over and pried the phone from Baekhyun’s grip. He skimmed over what Baekhyun had been reading.

“Baekhyun... are you reading fanfiction?”

Baekhyun snatched the phone back. “Shut up! Fucking leave me alone okay. I was reading this fanfiction where I was pregnant with your child. _Your_ child. And you were leaving me. Can you believe that?? Leaving _me_! How could you??”

Yixing sighed, “I would never leave you-”

“Shut up! Be quiet. Stop giving spoilers!”

All Yixing could do was sigh again.

“Baekhyun why are you getting so worked up? It’s just a fanfiction. And why were you reading it in the first place?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, despite his tearstained face and puffy eyes, “I was just curious, okay.”

Yixing moved closer to the younger boy again and this time, Baekhyun didn’t shy away from his touch. Yixing reached up and stroked Baekhyun’s cheek. He was struck, once again, by how beautiful he was.

“Just know that I would never leave you, baby.”

Baekhyun shot him an accusing look, “How do I know that for sure?”

Yixing sighed. For the third time. “Because I love you okay.”

Baekhyun bit back, mid retort. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again.

“What?”

Pulling Baekhyun closer to him, Yixing declared again, “I love you and I’ll never leave you.”

After a torturously long silence Baekhyun spoke:

“Finally.”

Yixing couldn’t help but look shocked. “What?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to tell me that since forever. I thought you’d never realize it.”

“Okay so maybe I _am_ a little late. But I’m here now aren’t I?”

And so they kissed.

They kissed innocently at first. It quickly turned into something much more. They kissed hungrily. Eagerly. Making up for lost time.

After they ran out of breath, they lay there together, under the covers, tangled up in each other’s arms.

Baekhyun murmured, “I wonder what our child would be like.”

Yixing ran a gentle hand over Baekhyun’s tummy where the phantom child would be, “He or she would obviously be absolutely adorable with your genes.”

“And yours.”

“True.”

“Where’s my phone. I wanna finish reading the fic.”

“I bet you twenty dollars that I don’t end up leaving you at the end.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sumaiyah_fatima)


End file.
